Close To Another Future
by JuliaShumway
Summary: Anwen's POV: "I want you to rebuild Torchwood with me," Jack explained to me. "Mom won't like this," I said, but he didn't listened to me. "I don't care about Gwen. There's a war coming up and I need your help. Gwen will be no problem."


Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, the characters or the whole Torchwood world. I only borrowed the characters and wrote my first Torchwood fanfic!

Hope you'll enjoy it!

**Close to another future**

**Chapter 1**

Anwen's point of view

"Dad will be totally freaked out, I really have to go now."

"See you tomorrow!"

I turned away from my best friend who was giving me a last look, then turning over too and walking away in hurry. I really didn't lied. Rhys would be upset when I'm too late. He always was and I didn't even know why. Maybe because he was Rhys and my Dad. Mum would be worried too, but she always was a bit calmer. Sometimes I have to thini about the strange things going on between those two, but well... they're my Parents.

My phone was cutting off the silence as I crossed the street. No car around. I quickly got my phone and looked on the display. Dad. I finally knew it!

I rolled my eyes, putting my phone bag in my jeans. I should've been home for almost fifteen minutes. But Rhys did not have to act like the too worried father. Really not! I was 19 years old! Not a child anymore and of course not a baby!

"Hey girl!"

I looked around, hearing the voice behind me. A man around the age of my parents was following me. What does he want?

"All alone in the night?" he asked, watching at me and coming closer, even if I didn't like to see that.

"No," I answered, nog knowing what would be the better answer. Maybe I should have answered my phone minutes ago. Then I wouldn't be alone now with my dad on the phone!

"Is that so?" The man came closer so I continued going straight my way home. But it didn't made him stop following me.

"What's your name?"

"Like you care," I mumbled, not turning over to hin again. My hands balled into fists, hiding them in my wide shirt.

Silence came up and it made it even better to hear the steps from the stranger behind me. What did mom always say? Never turn your back to someone you don't trust. Yeah well, it was the only way coming home, sorry mom!

The silence ended quickly. I could hear the man laughing behind me for any reason. I only took a short look to the stranger, but what I saw wasn't expected. Behind the older man in the darkness stood another man. He was wearing a blue overall, black shoes and just stood there. I couldn't helped it, but looking at the man - was it really a man?

"What's wrong? Not escaping from me anymore?" The stranger who was following me grinned as he was coming closer. I didn't answered, my eyes were caught up by what was going on behind him. This... man... wasn't really a man but more an unknown creature. I've never seen something like it and as he came closer step by step, the light from the lamp above us at the side of the street lightened the body of this person. Nearly human body, but his head... it was the head of a real monster!

My eyes glid open in shock, staring at this nearly nightmare. Oh perhaps it was really way too late. Or maybe my parents were going to enter my room the next few minutes just to wake me up from this nightmare. But nothint like this happend, so it has to be reality.

The stranger saw my in shock widely opened eyes, then turnes over too. His body began to shake as he saw the creature. Then he opened his mouth just to scream out loud before he hurried to ran away.

The creature reacted, pulled back his lips just to revealed his sharp teeth, but he didn't followed him. No, he calmly looked at me.

Oh perfect, Anwen! This all can only happen to you, I shouted at myself in my thoughts.

A growl came up from the monster and for the second time he was going to come closer.

A shot made me stop breathing. I kept looking at the creature, who shook in disbelief and pain and I only knew this must have made him even angrier.

"Anwen!" A voice said my name aloud, made me to turn over and seeing an older man on the other side of the street. Who was he? And why did he know my name?

"You have to come with me, now," he said, waiting for me to follow him. I didn't knew what I should do. The creature was no Option, but what was with the stranger in this military looking jacket, who knew my name?

"You really have to come with me, Anwen, trust me."

I decided to do the only right thing in this Situation and went over to him, quickly. I crossed the street fast, looking back at the monster at least so I could see, he was going to follow.

"I knew it! Come on, this guy's fast!" He packed my shoulder just to pull me with him and so I followed him.

I had no clue how much we ran and how far away we were, until we finally stopped. My breath wasn't really regulary so I tried to calm myself, before looking at the man, who turned over to the grey wall just to pull the broken window out. Like he knee this were going to work.

"Who are you?" I asked as I calmed my breath a little. The stranger revealed his perfectly white teeth, as he was smiling at me only a few seconds, then going a step aside and pointing the window.

"Go on in!"

I didn't knew whether to trust him or not, but as I thought back to the monster I did what he asked me for and tried to get through the window inside. I jumped down to the ground, checking the dark room with my eyes. It was an old and empty house. Maybe an old industrial house.

The man followed, passed me and made me go after him. I left the room just to went down the dark floor, but I could see some yellow light at the end of the floor. An other room was lightened up from a little lamp which I saw after I entered the room after him.

"Who are you and what was the... thing we saw?" I wanted to know it now! "And why do you know my name?"

"You're really do look like your mother Gwen," was the only words leaving his mouth and making me confused

"You do know my mother?" I asked surprised and the man nodded.

"Beautiful woman. We used to work together in the past," he explained, adding something quickly. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack Harkness? Never heard about him. I catched my parents talking about some Jack one day, but it didn't really interested me. Until now. Mom never talked about her past very often.

"What was this creature? It was not a human," I continued asking and Jack smiled again.

"You didn't know what that could have be?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Well, seems like your mother didn't talked about me or her last job very often." It seemed like he didn't loved to hear something like that. "That was a Weevil," he added.

"A Weevil?" I repeated. My eyebrows were going up. I never ever heared this word 'Weevil'. I couldn't even imagine that some other species beside humans and animals are alive.

"Was that an animal?"

"No, to say the truth it's from another planet. He went through this rift right here to Cardiff."

"Rift?" The man was talking trash for my opinion. He only smiled again, then settled down in an old chair right in front of an hightech-looking computer.

"Gwen really haven't told you anything."

This man seemed to knew a bit of the past of my mother and I didn't know whether to like that or not.

"I don't know what you're talking, really. I only wanted to go home and then this stupid man came over til this... thing had arrived."

"Weevil," he corrected me, checking his computer, before turning to me again.

"Gwen was my partner for about 20 years ago. Did she tell you she was within the police?"

"Of course she did! She still is working at the police department," I informed him about my mom Gwen. He thought for a second, then nodded and took a breath.

"She has had a higher position when she was with me," he promised, grinned at me again and turned over to his computer. I watched him, before I came closer and sat down at the other chair in this cold room, sighed a little.

"Jack Harkness, huh? She never told me anything about you," I truly said. No, I've never heard this name before. Until now.

"Yeah, I thought so. She propably don't want to remember anything of our time we spent together."

"But... why?", I asked, looking at him. He didn't answer. I didn't know why but something really had happened between these two. And I really wanted to know it. But this man... Jack. He wouldn't say anything more, I knew that as he turned around, watching the computer, before he was looking at me again.

"Can I have your phone?"

I was looking at him in disbelief before I gave him my phone. He took it and I saw him tapping at the touchscreen, than raising it to his ear and waiting. I didn't really know which one he was calling, but I had a clue. I was sure I was right. And I was, as I watched him type the number of my mother and at least pushing the green button. It was too late to make all this unhappen. But I wasn't sure how my mother was going to react, as I saw on Jacks face some uncertain impression before he started to speak.

"Long time no hear, Gwen!"

Author's note: Well, you might have figured it out, english isn't my first language. I'm from germany, but I hope you all has had no problems to read the first chapter :)  
>Chapter 2 will be going on soon :D So let me hear what you're thinking about all this :D<p> 


End file.
